Ghost Elf
Ghost Elves are a subrace of elf that has perhaps the most tragic of pasts. Centuries ago, before Dark Elves were banished from Toril, they viciously attacked a High Elf city. Unable to stand up to the military might of the Drow, they sent out a call for help, but none of their elven allies came to their aid (a fact no Ghost Elf has ever forgotten). Eventually, help came in the form of a man named Thule. Thule offered to save them from the Dark Elves in return for their service. The leaders of the city, appalled by the slaughter of their people, agreed without a second thought. Thule than revealed himself to be a pit fiend of almost god-like powers, and whisked the elves to his home in the Nine Hells of Baator. For centuries, the ghost elves served as slaves to the devils - working or fighting in cruel arena battles. Their time in a foreign plane cut the elves bond with the land, and almost completely destroyed their spirits. Their appearance also changed, giving them a glowing-white skin and their eyes turned almost mirror-like. Eventually, a ghost elf leader struck a deal with some demons of the hells, and there was a coup...in which the Ghost Elves made their escape through a series of portals, eventually ending back up in the Material Plane. Their connection with the planes has replaced their connection with nature. The Ghost Elves are loosely affiliated with the United Galactic Alliance, but do not hold official membership - they avoid diplomacy with other elves whenever possible, not being openly hostile but merely avoiding them. They have made enemies of the devils of the planes though, who seek out and hunt Ghost Elves whenever the opportunity is there. Currently, Ghost Elves have no known home - there is some speculation that it may be hidden on the Ethereal Plane. Special *+4 INT, -4 CON *'Planar Connection:' Able to phase into the Ethereal Plane 1/day per two levels. They can enter the Material Plane at will (from the Ethereal Plane) *'Demonbane:' +1 to Attack Rolls when attacking Demons/Devils *Darkvision 90' *'Glowing Skin': Ghost Elf skin glows as a candle. This can repressed with some concentration. * Immune to sleep effects Racial Feats Slip Binding With their ability to phase between planes, it is quite difficult to restrain a Ghost Elf Prerequisite: Ghost Elf, Level 1 Benefit: Once per day, Character gains a +10 bonus to Escape Artist checks for 1 minute per level. See Invisible Ghost Elf eyes can be trained to make out things normally not visible on the visible spectrum. Prerequisite: '''Ghost Elf, Level 4 '''Benefit: When activated, character can see targets hidden by either magic or technology. Blink Ghost Elves can use their planar connection to blink quickly in and out of the Material Plane. Prerequisite: 'Ghost Elf, Level 6 '''Benefit: '''Character can use the 'Blink' ability (as the spell), to avoid attacks (use of this ability counts as one use of Ethereal Plane Phase). ''Ethereal Connection Some ghost elves are particularly attached to the Ethereal plane. '''Prerequisite: Ghost Elf Benefit: Character gains an additional time per day in which they can phase into the Ethreal plane. '''Special: '''This feat can be taken multiple times. Category:Race Category:Elf Category:United Galactic Alliance Category:Unaffiliated